Amber Bailey
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Heather Doerkson |job = Terror is Reality co-hostess |number = 002 |notebook = TK's twin co-hostesses on "Terror Is Reality." "Sexy" doesn't even begin to describe these sisters. |mission = Introduction Case 4-1: The Source |health = 3200 (Dead Rising 2) 2800 (Off the Record) |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |}} Amber Bailey is a blonde woman in a golden dress who serves as one of Tyrone King's co-hostesses, along with her twin Crystal, in the game Terror is Reality. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Amber and her sister assist Tyrone open up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside the door to her and her sister`s dressing room, waiting for her sister to arrive. They flirt with and taunt Chuck whenever he participates in the gameshow. Case 4-1: The Source Some time during the outbreak, Amber and Crystal gave a news reporter a video that showed "proof" of who caused the outbreak, blaming Chuck. They later appeared, captured Rebecca and held her hostage. Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Battle Style In the battle, they will run into you with quick sword slashes. Then they will run around in circles, confusing you and blindly attacking you. Effective weapons such as Knife Gloves are useful in the battle. Make sure you get a few painkillers on your inventory. When they stop to slash you, you have a chance of laying 3-4 hits on her and will eventually counter-attack your final attack with a somersault and ending up with a taunt or will step on your groin and running around the club again. Sometimes, they will even stop, run, jump and slash you with their sword. When they miss, it's your opportunity to Jump Kick them while they're on their knees, so that they will fall down for a few seconds and coming back up or doing an alternative move of sliding with their knees and sliciing your feet off. In OTR, the battle strategies are the same but some differences. At the start of the battle, you will be facing Amber first, she will taunt you but the taunt is actually going to get you 2000 PP if you take a picture of her. Then, if you're quick, you can face to Crystal and take the picture before they can start attacking you. They will run around the club as usual. Usually, one of the twins is going to stop and taunt you but the other twin might sneak up behind you with quick slashes. The trickiest Photo Op in the game is when either of the twins perform a flip and jump slash or sliding with their knees and slicing your feet. On both games, you only have to kill one of the twins. If you managed to get both twins in the same level of health and finishing with one horizontal strike of your Knife Gloves, when you kill both of them at the same time, it doesn't affect the cutscene of the game but will affect the closest twin that you might hit first. Trivia *Amber and Crystal Bailey share a surname with David Bailey. *Amber's signature attack is to slide at Chuck on her knees and sweep him with her sword. *After Amber connects with her signature attack she may curbstomp Chuck in the crotch. *Crystal and Amber are also from Brazil *It is hinted that she and her sister have an incestuous lesbian relationship, although this may just be an attempt to be seductive. *Both Amber and Crystal are names of valuable types of rocks, and each of their dresses share the same color as their respective rock. *Both the Twins share some similarities to Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver from God Hand, as they both wear gold and silver outfits, and attack the same way as each other. *She may be a lesbian since she touched and squeezed Rebecca's breast and looked at her rear before attacking Chuck; though this might be a tactic to try and anger him to the point he makes a mistake. Gallery 14.jpg|The Twins Twins detailed.png|Bio on Official Website PortraitAmberBailey.png|Notebook Portrait Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters